


Self-Care

by Aziwaphale



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziwaphale/pseuds/Aziwaphale
Summary: After receiving a book from a customer about self-care, Aziraphale decides to give one of the methods a try.However, Crowley interrupts Aziraphale's self-care session.Aziraphale sees this as an opportunity to move his relationship with Crowley forward.





	Self-Care

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my mind of Aziraphale and Crowley sharing a bath together and calling it 'self-care' so this was born.
> 
> A little self-indulgent piece of fluff.

Aziraphale sighed as he set down the book.

It had been a gift from one of the young adults that frequent his book shop, the young man had handed it over to Aziraphale on day with a shy smile and said, ‘I got you a small gift, Mr. Fell, I hope that you find it helpful.’ The young boy had shot out of the shop afterwards leaving Aziraphale with a neatly wrapped package laid in his hands. After the shop had closed, Aziraphale made himself a cup of cocoa and slipped on his favourite cardigan before getting settled into his reading chair. He spent several hours devouring the book and the contents, storing away information that he could use at a later time.

‘Self-Care For The Real World’, he mused out loud. His voice echoed back to him in the empty shop. He leaned back in his chair and thought for a few moments about why the young man had gifted him the book. 

‘I must look really uptight and stressed out.’ He thought, considering the methods the book spoke about. He recalled reading about essential oils and herbal teas and long hot baths. He lingered on the thought of a bath, never quite having understood the indulgence of a bath when a shower was just as efficient and much quicker. 

‘I suppose I could try one.’ 

Aziraphale, having never had a bath before in his living space in the Soho bookshop, miracled up a new bathtub. Filling it up with steaming hot water and lots of bubbles, infused with scents of lavender. He took a deep breath and sighed contently, it did smell rather lovely after all. 

He miracled away his clothes and put on his soft tartan bathrobe so he could go downstairs and collect a glass of red wine to make the evening even more relaxing. As he walked downstairs he heard a faint knocking at the front door, which just got louder the closer he got.

‘Strange,’ he thought, ‘I’m quite certain I put the closed sign up.’

‘We’re closed!’ He spoke loudly, hoping the person on the other side of the door would hear him.

‘Angel, it’s me.’ Replied the voice, an annoyed edge to the voice.

‘Crowley?’ Aziraphale called out, ‘Is that you?’

‘Yes it’s me, let me in already angel!’

Aziraphale rushed to open the door, wincing as the cold air hit his bare legs. He greeted Crowley with a smile and an arm gestured to beckon him inside. 

Crowley breezed past him, muttering a grunt in thanks, before he turned around to look at him. His face changed in a second, so subtle that if you were anyone other than Aziraphale you probably wouldn’t have even noticed it. 

‘Angel, are you- are you wearing a bathrobe?’ Crowley choked out, his eyebrows slightly raised.

‘Oh yes dear, I’m afraid you have caught me at an embarrassing time!’ Aziraphale spoke, his voice raising quite significantly, blushing under Crowley’s stare. After the silence from Crowley's end, Aziraphale realised that he wanted to know why. `Oh, I’m going to try having a bath! I read about it in this ‘Self-Care’ book this young boy brought me. Have you ever had one my dear?’ 

‘Uh, Yeah-yeah I’ve had a bath… did you say self-care?’ Crowley questioned, his eyebrows raising even more, he looked completely baffled at the idea of Aziraphale reading anything other than his beloved first editions.

‘Yes, dear boy, self-care! It’s what all the young people are doing nowadays! Now, did you want anything Crowley?’ Aziraphale asked, his hands crossed in front of his body, feeling slightly ashamed at being this exposed in front of Crowley.

‘Oh, oh, no not really, I was just bored and was wondering if you wanted a drink’ Crowley looked away at the end, as if he was embarrassed by the thought of wanting to have a drink with Aziraphale, a pale blush working it’s way across his cheeks.

Aziraphale thought back to his ‘Self-Care’ and how it spoke of not keeping your emotions bottled up. The opportunity was right there. Feeling a surge of confidence he turned away from Crowley and made for the stairs.

‘Well, I’m going to go for my bath, you are more than welcome to come and join me dear boy. If not, do lock the door as you leave.’

Aziraphale made his way back to the bathroom, making the water the perfect temperature again, he slipped off his bathrobe and sunk down into the water, letting out a satisfied sigh as the hot water covered him. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the edge of the tub.

‘I-i uh, thought you might want some wine?’ Came Crowley's’ voice from the doorway. Aziraphale opened his eyes and beamed at the demon stood awkwardly in the doorway, a glass of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other.

‘Oh why thank you Crowley dear!’ Aziraphale exclaimed, gesturing for Crowley to sit on the bench next to the bath. ‘Pour us both one wont you?’ Crowley nodded, uncorking the glass and pouring two glasses, handing one to Aziraphale. He turned his head away rather quickly as their hands brushed, coughing and taking a sip of his own wine.

‘How’s the bath angel?’ Crowley asked, still not looking at the angel in the tub.

‘Rather lovely my dear, I supposed I can see the appeal in them!’ Aziraphale laughed, before frowning at the sight of the pair of glasses on Crowley's face. ‘Oh my dear, I do wish you would take those silly things off when it is just you and me.’ 

Crowley turned back to face him with his eyebrows raised, but before he could speak, Aziraphale reached up and took the glasses off his face, smiling at the golden eyes he could now see. 

‘There! Much better!’ Aziraphale started, the corners of his eyes softening with the smile that overtook his face, ‘oh I do love the colour of your eyes, they’re beautiful!’

Crowley choked on the air, his eyes widening at Aziraphale’s bold statement.

‘Angel…’ He whispered, staring back at Aziraphale, ‘not as beautiful as yours.’

There was a moment of stillness between the angel and the demon, as if time had stopped for a moment while they got their heads in the right place. An angel, in a bathtub, smiling up at a demon, who was looking just as smitten as the other.

As if there was a sudden agreement between both parties, they leaned forwards, their lips touching for the briefest second before Crowley pulled back sharply.

‘Angel, only if you’re sure.’

‘Oh Crowley you old fool, get back here and kiss me.’ Aziraphale whispered, closing his eyes in expectation of the kiss. As the demons lips met his, he could feel his body melt. The hot water and the lovely aroma and his best-friend kissing him. It was like Heaven on Earth, only better.

As they parted, Aziraphale smiled softly at Crowley, who was looking a little lost.

‘Would you like to join me darling? It is rather lovely in here.’ He asked quietly, not wanting to scare Crowley off.

Crowley nodded quickly, before blushing. Aziraphale gestured for him to get on with it and turned away for a moment. He looked back at the demon once he could feel Crowley’s knees against his own.

Crowley looked a little lost, all curled up on himself at the other side of the bathtub. Aziraphale chuckled to himself before sighing.

‘Come here daft boy.’ He gestured, opening his arms up, inviting Crowley to come and lay against him.

Crowley shifted awkwardly in the tub before he was settled against Aziraphale’s chest, letting out a small sigh of satisfaction. Aziraphale lifted a hand up to run it through the demon’s hair. The serpent practically melted against the touch, all of the tension leaving his body in a rush. Aziraphale pressed a light kiss against Crowley’s temple before settling against the back of the tub again.

They would have time to talk about feelings and other important things later, but for now, an angel and a demon relaxed in a bath together. Soaking up each others warmth.

It is self-care after all.


End file.
